Missing
by Missy DeWinter
Summary: HarryDraco:Harry hates his twin brother.Why?Because James has the title of being the BoyWhoLived and everything that goes with it.In a few years after a disappearance,Harry comes back with a vengeance.Severitus,Slash. Written by Missy Padfoot & thrnbrooke
1. Chapitre Un

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc,. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This will be written with the wonderful thrnbrooke and Missy Padfoot.

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"  
**Missing-----Evanescence, Anywhere But Home**

Harry watched as his mother, Lily, embraced James, his twin brother and Boy-Who-Lived. James was the perfect son. He was believed to be brave, caring and responsible. The model student, of course, and also had the perfect girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Not that Harry cared about the last part, but the rest was a whopping pile of bull shit.

Harry was the one who excelled in his studies. He was the one who got named Head Boy, he was the one who got accepted to any wizarding university of his choice. But nobody cared! He tried his hardest to get noticed. To be known as something other than the look alike of the savior of the wizarding world. But no. Not even his parents cared. In fact, when he got his letter congratulating him on becoming Head Boy, his father sneered at him disgustedly and told him that his brother was the one who deserved it. That Harry pulled a trick on his brother so his chances would increase of recieving it.

And though Harry told himself, over and over, that he didn't care, he didn't believe it. The truth was, he would trade anything for his parent's approval.

As Harry watched the scene of his mother and brother when he exited the Hogwart's Express, he couldn't help but feel loathing for his brother. The only highlight of his days at Hogwarts were those days the Slytherins and Gryffindors were in Potions. There, Snape announced every truth about James. Snape never made a nasty comment about him. One, because he was his best student and two, because Snape wouldn't demean his own house.

James Potter Sr. appeared on the platform and joined the little scene.

Harry rolled his eyes.

It was probably another publicity stunt.

Harry was about to announce his presence, but just before he did, James Potter Sr. spoke. "Are we forgetting anything?" He asked Lily and his twin. Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course not, we already have James and his trunk, as well as Hedwig. Lets just leave."

James kissed his wife's cheek and patted James Jr. on the back. And with that, they stepped into the pillar, forgetting all about Harry.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! 


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
**Whisper-----Evanescence, Fallen**

'_Bastards_.' Harry thought with narrowed eyes as he watched them leave.

Of course, Harry was used to this treatment. Why wouldn't he be? His fucking brother got all the attention.

James was proclaimed the _smart_ one, the _charming_ one, the _handsome_ one, the one that was _so_ selfless, responsible and brave. Why, the only part that was true was the handsome part, but even then people had to realize that they were fucking twins.

Harry fingered the letter in his coat pocket. He had been thinking about it for a while. He had been accepted somewhere where even his brother couldn't; somewhere where he was sure to find a niche of some sort without being his asshole of a brother's shadow.

But he was to leave for Merlin University until the second of August and he had nowhere to go in the meantime. There was always the Potter Manor, but he didn't want to deal with his family. Plus, they wouldn't even notice his absence so there was no worry of someone filing a missing person's report.

"Mr. Potter." A voice said behind Harry. Harry turned around and saw Professor Snape, everyone else had already left the platform.

"Good day, Professor." Harry smiled weakly.

"I see your family has left you again."

"A family tradition."

Snape smirked. "And what usually happeneds after this?"

"You take me to the Potters'."

Snape smirked. "Why, aren't we the smart one?"

Harry laughed. "Yep. I think I might even be on James' level."

Snapes tisked. "I think its already full with Misters Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry grinned.

"Shall we then?" Snape asked after a moment. He offered his arm for there annual side along apparation.

"Nah. I don't think I'm going there this year. I just have to find somewhere until I leave for Merlin."

"University? Why didn't you tell me? Too good enough?"

"Hm... wasn't sure if I wanted to."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Anyway, where shall I take you for now?"

"I CAN apparate, you know."

"Tradition Mr. Potter."

"Hm, how about the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked. "Is that good?"

"If you want to wake with a rat in your bed."

Harry frowned. "Then where?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "You just have to ask."

"Ask what?"

"Just grab hold on, Potter."

"But where are we going?"

"To _my_ estate."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your reviews! We're glad to see so many of you switching to the account! Also, next chapter is planned to be larger. ;) 


End file.
